That's not something you can see everyday
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: In which Primo is found having fast-food, even though he's dead for 400 years. Crack! GBurger!


**Summary: In which Primo is found having fast-food, even though he's dead for 400 years. **

**Pairing: Giotto x Burger, in another words, GBurger.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

What do you expect of a normal and peaceful day? Waking up by yourself, any time you want? Have a meal without being stolen by two baby hitman (technically for one of them)? Meeting up with your friends without seeing them fighting? Or perhaps, living through a day without seeing something both unbelievable and ridiculous?

Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi does not have this opportunity to live that kind of life, ever since his Spartan tutor arrived. Especially not the last of the mentioned. For example, Reborn and his cosplays.

As per usual, Tsuna was woken up by the horrifying gunshots of Reborn, and including of occasional bombs being thrown at him (which fortunately he dodged all of them). Breakfast was stolen by Reborn and injuries-covered Lambo, Tsuna only managed to save a tempura and stuffed it inside his mouth before Reborn saw it.

* * *

How on earth did Tsuna ended up outside his house was a wonder even to Tsuna himself. One moment he was changing and the next moment, he's lying flat on the ground with his butt sticking up.

"Mou... That Reborn! Can't he at least let me dress properly first?!" whined Tsuna. He got off the ground and pulled his shirt down, covering up his toned abs and patted his trousers for unnoticeable dust.

Seeing that he had nowhere to go, especially with the fact that he was _literally _kicked out of the house, Tsuna decided to stroll around Namimori (and hopefully won't meet the prefect who seemed to always be able to come up with an excuse to 'bite him to death').

It's rare that Tsuna doesn't have Gokudera flanking his right, while Yamamoto flanking the left. Tsuna received a call from Gokudera, saying he's receiving culinary lessons from Yamamoto today, mentioning somewhere along the lines of 'cooking for his great Jyuudaime'.

He might have seemed lonely by himself but he's actually using the chance to live a normal day, Tsuna smiled happily, thinking of the benefits. No mafia, no fighting, no ridiculous cosplays of Reborn, no spotting his ancestor eating a burger in the fast-food restaurant.

Well, he was smiling until he spotted a familiar _blonde,_ who _seemed _to be enjoying his _burger_ in the not-so crowded _fast-food restaurant_, Yoshi Burger, as he passed by.

He halted, rubbing his eyes to see whether his eyes are playing a trick on him. Nothing changed, except the blond turned his head and spotted Tsuna.

The two blinked. Once, twice.

The blonde's eye shone in excitement as he frantically signaled at his great-great-great-great-grandson to come in, by waving like an idiot in the restaurant.

Snapping out of the shock, Tsuna quickly entered the restaurant to stop him from continue doing that stupid action since it's well, embarrassing. Once he got to the booth the blonde is seated at, he exclaimed, "P-Primo! What are you doing here!"

Yes, Primo. Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola, Sawada Ieyasu. A(n) (old) man from roughly 400 years back, is eating a _BURGER_, in the present, with _NO_ logic to support it.

Giotto stared at Tsuna as if he had grown another head and took a bite from his burger, deciding to talk with his mouth full. "I'm here for a burger!"

Tsuna face palmed, sighing deeply. "I can see that… What I meant is, WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE RING?! MUCH LESS BEING ABLE TO TOUCH A BURGER!"

"I… I can't be h-here…?" muttered a teary Giotto, as he paused his munching on the burger after hearing Tsuna's question. He had the kicked puppy look like Gokudera when he was scolded by Tsuna, and would liven up after he was forgiven.

'… What's with the tears?!'

Sighing (again), Tsuna sat down and gave Giotto a complete scan-over with his eyes. "It's not that you can't be here. It is how did you get here, Primo?"

"Hmm… I don't know!" Giotto paused, seemly to be deep in thought. His expression turned from serious (because he's thinking) to overjoyed almost immediately. "Nee, Tsuna! Call me Giotto instead! We are off-Vongola business today!"

"Eh? O-oh… ok..." Tsuna trailed off as he watched Giotto munching on his second burger, with the first finished long ago.

'Should I tell Reborn about this? Nah… He would have my head for letting Pri—Giotto, I mean, out and doing this!' all sorts of torture methods Reborn would use if he found out ran through his mind, inwardly shrieking at 90% of the punishments.

Giotto found Tsuna staring at him with a dazed look on his face. An idea flashed across his mind and without wasting any time, he put it into action.

"Tsuna? Why are staring at me?" started Giotto, who then posed with his half-eaten burger in an 'I'm-awesome-and-I-know-it' way, "I'm glad that you finally figured out that I'm too handsome for you to take your eyes off me!"

"… …" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and re-thought of what Giotto had just said before choking on his own saliva and stuttered with his face flushed deep red, "W-w-what a-are y-y-yo-you ta-ta-talking a-about! I-I wa-was j-just t-think-thinking a-about some-something!"

"Oh…? Is it about... meee?" Giotto slurred his words purposely, obviously having fun teasing his cute like grandson.

Tsuna started to fall into panic as he tried to explain himself, "Yes— No! I mean— URGH! FORGET IT!" but ended up throwing his arms up in irritation to express that he has given up.

Giotto's face twisted into a weird grin as tried to stop himself from bursting out into laughter at Tsuna antics. The last strength he used, dissipated when Tsuna facetable-ed.

It started off with a soft snicker but gradually transform into fits of laughter. Giotto banged the table with his free-of-burger hand as he eventually sort of scream-laughed.

"W-what are you l-laughing about!"

Giotto slowly calmed down and panted "N-nothing. I'm just playing with you, Tsuna!"

"…"

-Insert censored moment of Giotto being tortured by Tsuna in the restaurant-

"T-Tsuna… Why did you do that!" wailed Giotto, as he hid in the corner of the restaurant, away from Tsuna.

Tsuna wiped his hands with the napkin provided along with the burgers, as he replied nonchalantly "Just because. Now get out of that corner and go back into the ring."

Holding back a sniffle, Giotto slowly move away from the corner and went back into ring, not wanting to face the wrath of his cute little grandson any longer..

* * *

"AH! I FORGOT TO ASK HIM HOW HE TOUCHED THINGS!" Tsuna screamed on the empty road (he sighed in relief as Hibari wasn't anywhere near).

* * *

**This is similar to WaiiKitsune's (my nee-chan's) GBurger fic~! After all, I'm the one who spotted the Giotto eating burger OwO Mine is nowhere as good as hers though _ Hers is so... wow... deep. anyway, GBurger is done, I feel like writing a KuroCurry (Kuroko x Curry) because another funny finding.**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews XD**

**Please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**


End file.
